onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Niall Horan
Niall James Horan@niallofficial. "...Its James". 13 January 2011. (born September 13, 1993) is a member of One Direction. Early Life Niall was born in Mullingar, County Westmeath, Republic of Ireland to Bobby Horan and Maura Gallagher. He has an older brother named Greg. Their parents divorced in 1998 when Niall was five years old. He lived in both parents' homes before finally settling with his dad.The Ex Factor. Sunday World. 2010. He felt that living in Mullingar was the easiest thing to do at the time, because his friends were there. Niall's stepfather is from England and has family there. Niall was a pupil at Coláiste Mhuire, Mullingar, a boys' Christian Brothers school. He has been playing guitar since he was around eleven years old, and performed around his homeland, including as a support act for Lloyd Daniels in Dublin. Music career In 2010, at sixteen years old, Niall auditioned for the seventh series of The X Factor in Dublin.Mullingar teen has got the X Factor. Westmeath Examiner. 7 July 2010. He sang "So Sick" and received mixed comments from the judges. Louis Walsh was in his favor, but Cheryl Cole and guest judge Katy Perry felt he needed some time to grow. Simon voted to let him through, Cheryl said no, and Louis quickly added in his yes, and left Niall's fate up to Katy. She decided to vote yes, and Niall was put through to bootcamp. At bootcamp, Niall sang "Champagne Supernova" but failed to qualify for the "Boys" category. After a suggestion from guest judge Nicole Scherzinger, Niall was put into a group with four other boys who also failed to move on in the competition. Niall along with Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Zayn Malik formed One Direction. Following The X Factor, One Direction signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They released their studio album, Up All Night. Personal Life Relationships Niall was dating Holly Scally before he appeared on The X Factor. He stated that they broke up when he was on the show because he wanted to concentrate on his career. Two years later she was the victim of a cruel internet rumor claiming she had died of cancer. Quotes *"I like anything that's edible..." (Favorite Things) *"Let's go to Nando's!" (Common Quote) *"I want to have sold out arenas, an album..." (X Factor Audition) *"I look up to Justin Bieber..." (Common Quote) *"Yes, it upsets me very much (when girls cry)" (New Megamind 2) *"Well, personally, I wouldn't like to be a food, because I wouldn't want to be eaten." (X Factor Diary 7) Trivia *'Trademarks:' **His love for food **His blonde hair (Note that it's naturally brown and has been bleached/dyed regularly) **His Irish accent **His love for Nando's *Niall's natural hair color is brown. He's been dying it blonde since he was twelve. *Niall's Favourite place to eat is Nando's External Links *onedirectionmusic.com - One Direction's official website *@NiallOfficial - Niall's twitter References Category:People Category:Singers Category:One Direction